


【TSV】无耻之徒

by howaboutlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: 非典型DS，圣诞礼物和Edwina盲约的不知道什么东西，写太晚啦！小陈蹭射，我也不知道行不行，就当他行吧！！！看看谁还没睡，竟是我自己！！！！
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 23





	【TSV】无耻之徒

杨博尧对陈韦丞不要脸的程度了解甚深，但真正出现在面前的时候还是忍不住火大。他自认为这些年已经被澳洲和新加坡催生得越发佛系，2020年更是直接开始原地养生，但Eddy Chen还是能够轻而易举地在他的理智线上来回跳跃，这些年更是直接玩成了跳皮筋，神采飞扬地像是完全不在意Brett的脾气。粉丝们总说陈韦丞“宠”他，在镜头前大多退让，眼神直白，杨博尧看着都想翻个白眼，到底谁宠谁啊？有没有人来理解一下他？  
然而再多吐槽看到人眉飞色舞的模样都散得比太阳下的雾干净，对方注视着他的笑眼比雨水打过的草地更干净，满满一捧真心化在你面前，是个人都只想接住那像瀑布一样从眼睛里不断往下掉的深情，然而只是用手捧住都不够，于是只能眼睁睁看着往下落，像是彩虹的尾巴一样，看得人多少心痛。  
Brett很多时候并不知道Eddy到底喜欢他什么，对方少数在这件事上嘴上上了锁，如果说杨博尧的答案是答了像没答，但好歹还能给个卷面分；那陈韦丞就是干净利落地交了白卷，潇洒得倒是不像浑身牵绊的人。说实话不在意是不可能，毕竟是那个什么都会对他说的Eddy——Brett可以毫不夸张地说他并不比对方的任何一个家人少了解对方一点，而对方同理。他知道对方几乎所有的“第一次”，第一次有喜欢的人、第一次上台比赛、第一次拿到第一名、第一次意料之外的失利......甚至更多无法宣之于口的东西：第一次遗精、第一次亲吻、第一次看黄片、第一次上床。粉丝们偶会说起他们就想“灵魂伴侣”，但Brett倒觉得他们更像“狼狈为奸”“狐朋狗友”，小提琴让他们看上去显得高贵而不可侵犯，但站在对方身边的可太清楚了，对方曾经或是现在到底有多么平凡或者说难听点，普通。  
...程度大概是如果他们以后分赃不均了要在网络上爆破对方的话，对方随便挑几件放屁打嗝上床的丑事他们就可以直接移民到南极去的那种地步吧——额，或许这才是Twoset能够持续坚持的原因？  
“所以你真的要在我面前喝奶茶吗，还有那个视频你到底要看多少遍啊——”  
搞笑视频看一遍是搞笑，两遍放松肌肉，三遍还算笑得出来，四遍五遍无数遍那可真是折磨了。伸手把琴架在一边，Brett支着下巴无奈地看Eddy傻呵呵乐着又把那个BREET的视频放了一遍，只觉得身边人已经是在按着他的胃折磨他的脑子了。  
“我们没有搞笑细胞的Bretty Bae，”Eddy终于收起了他的手机，啧啧着冲Brett摇摇手指，眼睛眨巴眨巴，语气比Edwina还腻人，“你不喜欢吗？”他又拿出Edwina那套来对付Brett，裹在牛仔裤里的长腿在单人沙发里都快塞不下，内扣着向旁边延展，穿着蓝色老头袜的脚趾在拖鞋里绷得紧紧的，真是浑身上下全是戏。更别提抬眼看Brett的时候故意咬着的兔牙和“古灵精怪”的眼睛，停——  
“我没会错意的话，Eddy Chen，你在勾引我？”Brett用难以置信的语气捧读出了这一事实，配上故作惊叹的挑眉和实则满是嫌弃的表情成功得到一阵爆发式的大笑，再看沙发的人都差点横着笑得打滚了，Eddy笑得满脸通红，整个人把自己都埋进枕头里，Brett拉开枕头的时候差点以为他要把自己闷死，然而只有Brett看得出来这人在借着笑掩盖眼底的那点藏不住的期待。  
于是那只拉开枕头的手悠悠转到红通通的人脸上，Brett最近生病，手都是凉飕飕的，微凉的体温终于让Eddy稍微冷静了一下，他藏在眼镜框后的眉眼弯弯，刚笑出的生理泪水沿着眼角往下掉。Brett在那半边烧红的脸上游移了一下，很快指尖滑到下巴，眼尖地看到Eddy的喉结上下滚动了一下。  
“很寂寞？”那只手终于还是在满是期待的眼神中落在了喉结上，缓缓握住了脖颈，只是微微施力就让Eddy咽了口口水，喉结上下滚动跳跃，似乎连心跳都缓缓上移，系在这只神奇的手上。手上的皮肤有点湿润，Brett望着Eddy轻微失神，对方是容易出汗的体质，也不怪他总是嫌弃对方的味道，然而他只在镜头前说了一次小气鬼就彻底记住了，现在每每出门总是在洗手间里先捯饬半天，搞得香风阵阵才肯出门，倒是真像他们曾读过的贵妇人。这爱好延续至今，以至于某些味道甚至已经和本人挂了钩，总叫他偶尔也疑惑，那香味久了倒不像是他们原本曾经的味道，而是混杂了陈韦丞的、更加私人的味道，已经和本人晕染在了一起，以至于像是某些标记一样，就像小狗霸占自己的地盘。这想法比味道更上头，直接没收住手上的力气，中指和拇指用力扣住，压紧了往沙发里狠狠按了一下，两只手指同时用力压迫了皮肤下脆弱的喉管，一下让Eddy闷哼了一声，眼睛又湿润了。Brett只是盯着他的眼睛就知道，藏在腿间对方的阴茎这个时候一定已经勃起了，伸手一捞，人最脆弱的地方都收在手下。  
肯定是寂寞了。养了十几年的小狗鼻子抽抽主人都知道他想抬哪只腿，倒是最近没照顾好，是身为主人的失职。左手慢慢地使力，右手则给予直接的刺激，直接让Eddy弓着腰把自己往沙发里缩，直觉着想逃避这种可怕的两头折磨。小狗还没有小狗的自觉，主人自当好好管教，眼角瞥到小提琴都在一边好好放着不会影响他们发挥，Brett直接低下头去凑到Eddy耳边狠狠咬住人的耳朵，久违的刺痛感传来让Eddy惊呼出声，下一秒Brett的手打在他不断扭动往后缩的腰上，慢条斯理地说着，“小狗不乖。”  
伴侣进入状态的声音和咬耳朵这样代表性的动作直接影响了Eddy，他只分出一丝心来忧虑Brett的身体，然而只是迟疑一下就让主人发了火，手指拽开衣服巴掌结结实实地打在了后腰裸露的肌肤上，这一下是完全没留力气，直接留下了红印，“不听话了？”  
身体进入状态的情况比Eddy想象的还快，他抖着声音说，“对不起——唔、”这下是直接掀开了T恤打在乳头上，淫靡的疼痛。Brett抬起他的头，Eddy的眼睛湿润而飘忽不定，嘴唇嗡张露出舌尖，两人接触的皮肤上已经带了汗湿的雾气，“还躲吗？”  
“不...不、唔，对不起——”他无意识喃喃着对不起，脚趾绷紧，小腿颤抖，原本往后缩的身体被强制着送到主人手上，像是小狗把链子送到主人手上，连自己身体的所有权都交出来。杨暂时满意了，当然和以前的表现不能比，但这主要责任在他，一个好的主人不会连这点错误都没办法承认，他决定给对方一点甜头，“我们没办法做很激烈的、”他的舌尖停留在激烈那个词上，然而陈已经没办法再变回那个磨人的伴侣，也没办法对蛮横的主人粗暴地宣布发起反对，他现在只是一只小狗，小狗没有自己的思维，倒不如说就连对不起都不该说，小狗只应该听主人的话。  
杨盯着他看了一会儿，接着自顾自地合上了他的眼睛，陈感到一阵恐惧，然而好在主人的手还好好地握着他的脖子，那双手现在已经晕染上了他的体温，变的温热，他整个人都被裹在沙发里，没有脱下一件衣服，就连T恤都被杨拉下，只有裸露在外的脖颈被主人握着，这稍稍挽回了一些他的安全感，倒不如说杨的那只手就是他全部的安全感。  
“我最近有点生气。”杨的声音很突兀地响起，于是他的心又悬在了半空。黑暗中所有的感官都被放大，他正要细细捕捉那些声音语气的细节，却感觉到另一只手隔着T恤握住了他的乳头，这让他不大不小的惊呼了一声。  
杨的声音还在继续，然而他手上的动作比他的声音更磨人，陈有时候感谢自己的这种想象力，有的时候则又爱又恨，那双手隔着粗糙的T恤摩擦他的乳尖，直到两粒圆点直直挺立在布料下，手法刁钻且轻佻，“我的小狗很喜欢划地盘——”他为那两个字“我的”而屏住呼吸，下一秒又被粗暴揉搓那点稚嫩之处的手指拽了回来，在天堂人间摇摆，“——但自己倒是很喜欢出去撒欢，未免太爱玩了点。”伴随着杨的句子结束，那只一直扣紧脖颈的手终于挪开，然而还没等陈松口气就感觉到胸前的两粒圆点被隔着布料狠狠拉起，这让他发出了一声哭喘，身体想跑精神却紧紧拽着那根弦，来自杨的那把达摩克利斯之剑依旧悬挂在黑暗的高空中还没落下来，他不敢想跑的结果。  
“对、抱歉，唔、啊，”他粗喘着气把自己的身体往对方手里送，道歉的话都说不清，被勒紧脖颈缺乏空气，脑子都转晕了，这个时候只能粗糙地去讨好，整个人都想往对方身上靠，但其实杨清楚得很，这人怕是他在说什么都不知道。  
有句话说得叫越说越气，杨倒是现在真有了这样的感觉。权衡之下他不认为他们现在能做出任何和游戏有关的行为，倒不如说这孩子气的开场还真像是做好了前戏却硬不起来，属实尴尬。但他有意让对方放松，也是临时起意，搬了石头砸自己的脚也没办法，谁知道只是稍微一句话就把他自己的火气都说上来了，不得不说陈韦丞最近疯得有多厉害，他压不住火，手上又是一巴掌打在那刚刚被摧残的乳头上，激起一声痛呼，这明天必定是没办法穿衣服了。  
“小狗想要新的主人吗？”杨自己都没注意到自己的声音提高了，陈在他的手下眼皮疯狂抖动，但就是不敢睁开眼，身体一直想往他身上蹭，就像知道自己做错了的小狗，可怜兮兮地蹭主人小腿，讨好、祈求。“没有，没有——主人、唔，我不要......”自己倒是委屈上了，上身想凑近的同时腿都不自觉得开始抖，想往他身上靠，再看那张脸上渴求的神情，哪还生的上气。  
所以这到底是谁宠谁？杨博尧舔舔嘴唇，手从衣服下摆伸进去，终于开始细致地去玩弄那点乳尖，手掌把那点圆点纳在手心，抚摸周围的乳晕，轻柔又煽情，于是就连之前的疼痛都成了淫靡，从敏感的胸前的神经传到全身，爆裂的疼痛与细腻的温柔彻底搅乱了小狗的脑子，让他在迷惑的轻哼中放松，却又不敢完全放松下来，于是只能抱着杨的手轻轻地颤动，不时在摩擦着双腿。  
“小狗蹭蹭都能射出来吗？”杨的声音终于带了笑意，也让陈的脸染了红晕，他依旧不敢睁开眼，但砰砰的心跳已经开始顺着疼痛的根源往下腹弥漫，甚至让他有了轻微的被抚摸的其实是下面的错觉，尤其是对方手上的动作越来越像爱抚着他那根没有用的鸡巴，这让他磨蹭着裤子的行为更盛，“憋了这么久，没用的小狗鸡巴，想射吗——”  
陈试图把自己的脸全部埋进杨的手臂里，他在对方的手臂上呜咽了一声，双手紧紧抓着对方，似乎不敢相信自己居然真的蹭蹭就要射了，然而摩擦双腿的动作并没有减缓，反而随着杨的手真的摸到腿间之后更加剧烈，就连杨的手加入了都搞不太清楚似的。他弯着腰用粗糙的布料、沙发以及杨的手操自己，不断把那根越来越肿大的东西往杨的手里送，几乎能感受到勃勃的心跳，而杨甚至都没有亲自动作，只是把手借给了他而已。  
“小婊子打算把自己蹭射了？只是蹭我的手而已。”杨在陈耳边轻哼，嘴唇几乎碰到陈的后颈，留下湿热的吐息。轻蔑的意味几乎贯穿了陈的脑子，他的动作越来越快，耳朵里几乎能听到沙发吱呀作响的声音，他像是没办法接受这个事实，从脖颈到耳根再到后颈的红成一片，又或许是因为杨的声音晕红的，杨到底有没有在抚慰他还是他真的就是蹭着对方的手就射出来他已经彻底不知道了，只有杨的温度、气息和声音在黑暗中包裹着他，让他感到温暖和湿润，以及绝对的安全——  
在剧烈的快感中疼痛与之袭来，甚至模糊了快意和痛感的边界，当陈终于在泪眼模糊中挣开眼睛时，杨用手遮了一下他的眼睛，在他的耳边低低说了句先别看光，他于是直愣愣在杨博尧的指间透过光看到杨博尧隐忍的侧脸曲线，对方注意到他的眼神，缓缓转过头隔着手指看他，充满笑意的声音介于Brett和杨之间，“你真是，天赋异禀，Eddy”  
他被那一巴掌拍射了。

接下来一个星期里他们忙着准备复工和西小协赶稿，然而Brett能800%告诉你Eddy绝对是气炸了。同床不同、接吻不接、目光死盯着你然而身体接触全面消失，让他都怪不适应的。Brett没想明白他生气的点在哪里，而且心里也确实有点梗，直接把人堵在厕所门口，羊巴掌拍过去直接堵了门倒是还挺霸气的，然而人有点矮，差点直接被钻了出去，一通三岁小朋友式胡闹之后终于Eddy又被按在沙发上，眼看Brett脸上出了层薄汗直接举着手投降，“不闹了你病没好——”  
“他亲你手。”  
这四个字从Brett嘴里斩钉截铁地蹦出来的时候两个人都愣住了，Eddy没憋住额了一声，Brett直接泄气，跪在Eddy腿上抓着对方领子的霸气动作全面崩盘，变成了鸭子坐在另一边捂着脸。  
这醋吃的有点长——？噗、啊？天地良心Brett吃醋那可真是，于是空气晕染成了粉红色，陈韦丞在一边还没偷笑两秒钟就被杨博尧一把拽过领子接了个实实在在的吻，对方在唇舌交缠间吐了一句扯平了又接上了这个吻，似乎要把两个人都溺毙在这个吻里，这样就可以不用去面对又一个把柄落在对方手上的奇妙结局。  
无耻。他们同时这样想着。

但我喜欢。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 我要睡觉了——啊啊啊怎么就十二点半了，我明天起得来吗我的妈呀——我怕我明天猝死当场，别给我搞什么大新闻啊我怕我疯了（  
> 突然在想柴叫好日子，西叫什么？  
> 妈的我写了啥写了五千草草草


End file.
